X-ray sources utilizing CNTs as a cathode which emit electrons when exposed to an electrical field may be manufactured as an array of x-ray sources. These sources may be positioned to scan a subject and generate images from each x-ray source to be reconstructed using software to provide a 3-D image of the subject faster than using conventional x-ray systems. It would be helpful to use the array of x-ray sources to generate a projection view radiographic image. The CNT x-ray sources are lighter, smaller, work faster, operate at cooler temperatures, and use less peak power than the conventional systems.
CNT based source arrays may be expensive. Their life time depends on the life of the cathodes and anodes. The CNT material on the cathode and the anode surface (tungsten) will degrade over time. It would be advantageous to manufacture a CNT source array that does not require extensive repair or replacement procedures when a CNT source ages or is otherwise degraded.
When making collimation adjustments, with regard to CNT based x-ray systems or conventional systems, the collimator light is turned on by an operator using a dedicated collimator light button or switch. The operator then adjusts the collimation field size by, for example, manipulating knobs that control the radiation field size in radial, or x and y, dimensions. Operator workflow would be improved by reducing requirements for the operator to activate the collimator light by manipulating buttons or switches.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.